The Neko-Chan Clan
by TheGemArcher
Summary: Meet Xenia and Caleb. They Have Never Met Any Humans Before and Aren't Really human themselves. They're Neko's. What Happens When They meet a few Humans Themselves? Hey Dudes First Story and It's With Xena Or xEnderAwesomex. Hope You Enjoy! Cover art Coming Soon! :D
1. Chapter 1-Meet the Neko Clan!

**Diamond- Hi There Readers!**

 **Xena- hey-o! First collaboration! Yeah. =D**

Purple-slited eyes looked around the wild jungle with too much curiosity for a girl, but that's how I normally roll. I'm Xenia, just a normal girl trying to survive. Of course, by 'normal', I mean normal for a member of the Neko clan. If you don't know what a Neko is, that would be understandable, we haven't seen 'hue-men' for a while. Neko are a clan of cat-hybrids who live in the jungle. So it isn't strange that I have black fur all over, along with matching cat ears and tail. The purple eyes, are rare, but not really strange. I get teased for looking like the Ender-kind, but I don't really care much about them. I _do_ care about finding out who's trying to break into the temple built by our ancestors. I can't get a good view, despite how high I climbed up the trees.

"Boo!"

"Aahh!"

"Heh Heh Heh"

"Caleb?"

"Of course?"

Caleb Neko jumped out from behind me, and I would have fallen off if my grip wasn't so tight in the vines. He rubbed his dark silky hair, almost knocking off his orange and red beanie. Even though we live in the jungle, Neko-Clan can make very nice clothing. He had a red jacket with black pants, which really mixes well with orange and red mixed fur. Caleb looks like magma sometimes. "Someone is messing with the Temple," I explained, "and I want to find out who, you in?" His reaction was to smile, and fall off the tree.

xXx

We got closer, and I saw him before Caleb did. He was wearing a regular blue tee shirt and jeans. He was admiring the temple, so his back was too us. "It's a real hue-man! Let's go meet him!" I whispered excitedly. Caleb shook his head, he was so shy that way. "Xenia, I have no idea who he is. You go meet him" I laughed. "Don't be silly, it's not like he has laser-eyes"

Whenever I said that, he lifted his hands, and blue flanges sparked to life. _Maybe he does have laser-eyes._ I thought. "Sir, do you have laser-eyes?!" I called out. The flames died out as he turned around.

His eyes were a glowing white, with no pupils or anything. He was the man of legend. **Herobrine**.


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome To My Home!

***Welcome to my Home***

 **Hey Guys! Diamond Here For The Next Chapter Of This!**

 **Herobrine:Where Did She Go?**

 **Diamond:It's My turn to write Chapter now…**

HeroBrine's P.O.V:

I spun around and saw some people in the bushes. I slowly walk over to them and kneel down to their height. There was one girl who had purple eyes and seemed to have a bunch of curiosity. The other one was a boy with a orange beanie with dark brown hair that covered his eyes partly,but I could tell that he was looking at me.

"Hi." I said to them. The girl started jumping up and down with excitement and the other just waved. Then the one with purple eyes started asking me a bunch of questions. "Are you hue-man? What's your name? Do you like fish? Cause I love It!" I chuckled. "Whoa there,slow down. Now to answer your questions: I'm not exactly Human, my name Is herobrine, and I like fish with certain things."

She slowed down a little and she seemed to look at me some more. "You seem normal…." She muttered. "Well, I'm not. I have powers and stuff and Humans don't have them." She just nodded. "Hey." We looked at who was speaking, it was the other guy. I forgot he was there for a moment.

"It's getting a little dark now. We need to get back home." The Girl seemed to pout at him and an idea popped in my head. "Why don't you guys stay at my place?" The Girl nodded and started jumping up and down again. The Other one seemed worried but slowly nodded his head. "Okay…" He replied quietly and I told Them to follow me. They agreed and walked with me to my home in the Plains a biome away, it should only be an hour away if I remember the path correctly.

"Welp! Here It Is!" I shouted at them. They walked behind me and I opened the doors to reveal the inside. It had a nice living room with white couches and sky blue walls. They gasped at the beautiful paintings and gems I had scattered around. "Do you like it?" I asked them. They nodded quickly, and then started quickly running around, looking at everything.

"How did you get all of this?" The Boy asked me. "I went mining down in the caves, and found all of this." I explained to him. "Can you tell me more about it?" He asked me. I nodded and started telling the stories from my first trip to the caves to finding my first diamonds. He seemed fascinated with all of it. "...and that is how I found all of this!" I ended. "Wow." Was all he said.

Conversation continued, and the Girl introduced themselves as Xenia and Caleb. Xenia explained a lot about the Neko Clan, some stuff I didn't even know still existed. I thought the Jungle Temple was abandoned.

I jumped back up and yawned. "I guess we should sleep now." I told them. We decided where we were going to sleep tonight, since I didn't have enough beds. Caleb took the couch and Xenia sleeps with me. Caleb laid down and was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Xenia trailed behind me and we entered. The bed was big enough to fit the both of us. I jumped into the bed and after she curled up and her tail wrapped around her body. As she closed her eyes and slept, I thought about something. Why did I even let them in? I felt something when I saw the girl,something that I can't describe. I brushed off the feeling and tried to sleep.

?'s P.O.V:

It's so dark and cold. I need to find somewhere to rest. This wound is killing me. Stupid arm. _Ow!_ Just a little farther,then I'll stop. An arrow flies past me. As soon as I turn around, another arrow hits my wound. I lean on a tree for support. _Someone,please help me._

 **And That Is It For this chapter!**

 **Herobrine:Who Was That person?**

Diamond (poster of this story / this chap's author): You'll find out soon….Peace Out! :D


	3. Chapter 3-Overcoming the Past

**Xena- Xena here with the next chapter! I GOTZ DEH AWSOME!**

 **Xenia- She's got da awesome! ;3**

 **Caleb- But You Have no Swag! :P**

 **Xenia- . . .**

*Herobrine's POV*

I tried to sleep, but I had kept on thinking about _him._ Why else would I visit the temple? He's my little brother, I just _have_ to bring him back. _Steve._ Images of him kept coming back. I tightened at the covers, trying to make them go away.

 _Me and him sitting on the bench in the Village, lookat off at the pups playing when we were 10._

 _Steve and I teaching the now-grown pups how to find rabbit tracks._

 _Us two finding our first cave dungeon two years ago, pick-axes in hand. We were grinning from ear to ear._

 _Deeper in the dungeon, a skeleton shot an arrow through Steve's ribs, but he was still smiling a sad little smile. "Don't forget to get a whole buncha diamonds for whenever you meet a cute girl!" Little Brother's words reverberated throughout the cave._

I knew I can't cry, it would make Xenia so sad if she found out. I loosened my grip on the covers a little bit. Somehow, Xenia crawled next to my side. _I came to find the stone that brings people back to live and-_ _ **pvrrrr-pvrrrrr-pvrrrr**_ Xenia was purring on me. I bit the corner of my lip. I try to hold it in so hard, it hurts.

When I can't hold it in any longer, I cried. Tears streamed down my face, and I choke out silent sobs, while Xenia unknowingly comforted me through the night.

zZz

*Xenia's POV*

I woke up bright and early, ready to rock the day! I let out a sharp yawn, which sounded a lot like a meow. Herobrine was still asleep with his back to me, the pillow was wet. _Ew, he drools in his sleep. Well, maybe I do it too and don't realize it._ I thought to myself. I hopped up and headed down the kitchen.

The window overlooked a lake and parts of the jungle. Beyond the lake, was more plains, with a village resting on the other side. _Now, why does Herobrine live so far away from the village? It's such a nice house, did he make it himself?_ I get so wrapped up in my own thoughts sometimes, it is hilarious!

Squirrel! Um, I mean, FEESH! A fish jumped on the lake, and I had an idea, I was was gonna catch some fish. I dashed out the door, followed by a groggy Caleb.

I ran up to the dock, and was three steps from being in water. "Xenia?," Caleb called out, "Wait up!" He was at the dock, but he was still tired, so he didn't see the mischief in my eyes.

I spun around, and playfully shoved my Neko friend back until he fell in the water, and then I jumped in myself.

"Gah! I'm up! I'm up!" he splashed around in the knee high water. I was laughing so hard, I almost swallowed a fish whole. Caleb realized this, and started laughing too.

I swam to the bottom and came up with an armful of fish. Placing them on the dock, I wanted to cook breakfast.

I got out of the water, and started wringing my tail. Caleb did the same.

As we talked, we didn't notice the pair of eyes watching us.

"So, do you have any idea how this _cooking_ stuff works?" I toyed around with the three by three grid thingy, while Caleb messed with a stone do-dad. "Maybe you use this thing, food on top, and flame on bottom." he advised.

 _Five Pyromanic Minutes Later_

"Um, Xenia . . . . I think you burnt it. It smells like a rock." Caleb patted out the small flame on the end of his tail. I was intently watching the flames, they were so mesmerizing.

Herobrine walked into the kitchen, alarmed. "It's six in the morning, what are ya doing?" He saw the used-to-be fish, and relaxed a little more. "Cooking, huh? I'll make some more if that's okay." He said that as I finally looked away from the flames, so pretty.

"AAAHHHH! Someone, help me! Please!" A female shriek echoed through the forest. The three of us ran out to help.

 **Xena- I'm done here, whach'ya think?**

 **Herobrine- the feels. T-T so much feels.**


End file.
